Entre Amigas
by Lenaren
Summary: Somos amigas, certo? Eu vou te ajudar no que você precisar... Sempre. [UN, SakuIno]


A claridade entrava em seu quarto pelas frestas das grandes cortinas fazendo a garota esfregar os olhos com certo incomodo. Virou para o outro lado, tentando inutilmente se esquivar daquela luz tão forte e inconveniente que a impedia de voltar a dormir. Resignada, levantou-se devagar indo em direção ao banheiro na esperança de que um banho acabaria com toda essa preguiça. Tinha mesmo que acordar, mas por um momento se arrependeu de ter chamado a amiga para ir em sua casa tão cedo.

Girou o registro do chuveiro entrando embaixo da água - que começara a cair em abundância - ao mesmo tempo, estava na temperatura ideal para relaxar seu corpo. _Vou acabar é dormindo aqui de novo_. Lavou os fios rosas fazendo massagem em sua própria cabeça. Eles agora estavam mais compridos, já faziam anos desde que cortara para poder se defender naquela floresta, e depois disso os manteve daquele jeito. Agora o comprimento chegava ao final de seu pescoço e não sabia se era por desleixo ou simplesmente porque os queria um pouco maiores novamente. Pouco importava, pra ser sincera. Mas a lembrança do dia em que cortou também trouxe a imagem de Sasuke até ela. Agora lembrava-se de como ele a beijou enquanto ainda estava no hospital, se recuperando de sua luta contra Naruto. Os lábios dele fizeram por várias vezes caminhos curiosos por seu pescoço e voltavam até sua boca avermelhada, e ficaram assim por longos minutos até serem interrompidos pelas falas sem nexo do loiro que falava enquanto dormia - no mesmo quarto em que Sasuke estava -, assustando ambos.

Depois desse dia, até a partida do moreno em sua jornada de redenção, eles continuaram a ter esse tipo de _contato_ , aumentando até para um nível mais... íntimo alguns dias antes da partida dele. Para o pesar dos dois, o moreno não sabia quando iria voltar, mas havia deixado claro que voltaria. Que iria vê-la uma próxima vez. E ela ansiava por esse momento, estava apaixonada afinal, e desejava tê-lo sempre por perto para poder demonstrar esse amor tão intenso que sentia, desejava poder abraçá-lo nesse momento, desejava sentir os dedos dele em seu rosto, ombros, braços e em _outros lugares_... Desejava senti-lo dentro de si de novo, não importava quantas vezes tivessem juntado seus corpos daquela maneira antes de ele partir, ela sentia falta de todos os toques.

Sem perceber, estava encostada na parede e uma de suas mãos apertava seu seio enquanto a outra fazia um caminho para baixo, tocando levemente seu ponto mais sensível e fazendo movimentos circulares. Seu corpo enrijeceu quando escutou a voz de sua amiga chamar seu nome, _Inferno, Ino!_ Havia ficado tanto tempo assim no banho? Não sabia dizer, mas sabia que aquela sensação incompleta a acompanharia pelo resto do dia.

Saindo do chuveiro às pressas, enfiou seu corpo num roupão branco e desceu as escadas para abrir a porta para sua amiga. A loira estava sorridente, vestia o de costume, sua saia e blusa roxas, mas dessa vez sem os protetores em seus cotovelos. Sakura admirou a beleza de sua amiga por um segundo, ficando enrubescida ao ter um pensamento não muito recomendável. A mulher era linda, não havia como negar. Sorriu de volta abrindo passagem.

\- Oi, testuda, te atrapalhei? – perguntou enquanto tirava seus sapatos e os deixava do lado da porta.

\- O que? – Perguntou assustada, _Como ela podia saber que...?_

\- Estava tomando banho, não estava?! – a loira disse apontando para o roupão.

\- Ah! – disse aliviada – Sim, mas já estava saindo. Fica a vontade porquinha, eu vou me vestir e já volto.

Subiu novamente para seu quarto com os passos rápidos. Quase se entregara para a amiga achando que a mesma sabia o que ela estava fazendo, bom, começando a fazer, no banho. Abriu seu roupão e foi em direção ao guarda-roupa, quando abriu a porta procurando suas vestes, Ino apareceu em seu quarto de repente.

\- Testuda, onde seus pais estão?

\- AHHH! INO! – gritou escondendo seu corpo com pressa, fazendo a loira rir.

\- Relaxe, Sakura. Nós somos amigas, não precisa se preocupar tanto assim com isso.

\- Pode ser, mas você me assustou. Eles estão em algum ryokan¹ de Takigakure, acho que só vão voltar daqui algumas semanas.

\- Neh, seus pais sempre saem em lua-de-mel. – a loira disse com desdém, cruzando os braços em cima do corpo.

\- Ino, não diga isso, não quero essa imagem na minha mente! – a rosada disse fechando os olhos e colocando as duas mãos em volta da própria cabeça, balançando levemente em negação. Ino reparou que ao soltar o roupão, o mesmo se abriu e ela pôde ver melhor o corpo de Sakura. _Kami, testuda, quando seus peitos cresceram assim?_

\- Tanto faz, você sabe que acontece. – sentou na cama – Mas me fala, como você está? Desde que ele foi embora de novo você só ficou dentro de casa. Isso não é saudável, você sabe.

\- Eu... Só estou aproveitando essas férias do hospital pra dormir mais, não se preocupe. Eu sinto a falta dele, não vou negar, ainda mais agora que eu sei que é recíproco. Não saber quando ele vai voltar é angustiante, porquinha.

\- Eu imagino... Mas acho que ele vai voltar mais rápido do que você pensa, ninguém poderia ficar tanto tempo longe disso tudo aí depois de ter aproveitado _tanto_. – Ino dizia normalmente apontando para o corpo de Sakura, fazendo a mesma ficar tão vermelha quanto uma pimenta.

\- Será que você poderia ser mais discreta pra falar sobre isso? Eu tenho vergonha, sua porca, você sabe. – foi em direção à cama e sentou ao lado da amiga – Sinto falta _disso_ também... – confessou.

\- É claro que sente, vocês se amam e tornam isso bem físico, não é? – soltou uma gargalhada – É normal, você só tem... Que aguentar a saudade dele e de todo o resto por esse tempo. Você se toca, certo?

Ino perguntou com o olhar sério e fixo no rosto da rosada, vendo a mesma voltar a ficar com as bochechas vermelhas, mas fazendo sinal de "sim" com a cabeça.

\- Ótimo. Ele já está fora há um mês, se você não tivesse gozado de novo até agora eu mesma faria isso por você. – a loira declarou com o rosto debochado e risonho, enquanto Sakura continuava envergonhada com as declarações da amiga.

\- Não diga besteiras. E pra ser sincera, antes de você chegar eu estava fazendo... hm... _isso_. Mas você me atrapalhou, Ino-porca.

\- Sério? Me desculpe por isso, mas eu não fazia idéia de que de manhã você poderia estar fazendo esse tipo de coisa. Humph, você deve estar bastante necessitada, testuda. Sai e eu ficamos juntos toda noite, já estou acostumada com isso e não acho que ficaria menos tarada do que você caso ele ficasse longe por muito tempo.

\- Eu não sou tarada! – Sakura rebateu – Só...

\- Não estou julgando, testuda. – a loira disse fitando algum ponto do quarto, com o semblante sério, como se estivesse pensando muito sobre algo.

De repente, o corpo de Ino se inclinou em direção ao de Sakura, fazendo a rosada se assustar e arregalar os olhos.

\- O que...? Ino, o que você tá fazendo?

\- Eu vou te ajudar. Só... Relaxe. Isso não vai sair daqui.

A loira dizia empurrando o corpo de Sakura com o seu próprio para deitá-la na cama. Levantou os braços da mesma, prendendo ambos pelos pulsos com uma mão em cima da cabeça dela, e beijando o pescoço da garota imóvel abaixo de si. Sussurrou um _Aproveite_ e intensificou os beijos. A outra mão descia até a cintura delgada da amiga, apertando de forma carinhosa. Quando Sakura deu algum retorno para suas carícias, soltou os braços para ver o que ela faria. A garota passou as mãos no rosto que a olhava de cima e a puxou para um beijo, fazendo Ino ficar surpresa mas logo corresponder. Uma mão de Sakura puxava a nuca de Ino em sua direção, o que aprofundava mais o beijo. Sentiu quando seu roupão foi mais afastado e quando unhas arranharam levemente a base de seus seios. Soltou o ar ferozmente e Ino interrompeu o beijo sorrindo maliciosa, abaixando a cabeça até o seu peito que subia e descia rápido.

\- Eles são lindos. – disse antes de passar a língua por um dos mamilos e então enfiou o seio direito na boca, apertando o outro. Eles não eram muito grandes, eram médios e mesmo assim não cabiam inteiros em sua boca. Sua língua passeava por toda a extensão do seio, dando foco no mamilo rosado e eriçado que a fazia sentir muita vontade de mordê-lo, e assim o fez. Sakura soltou um gemido rouco e levou uma mão até os cabelos de Ino, passando as unhas levemente no couro cabeludo da garota, o que incitou Ino a continuar, agora, mordendo o restante da carne macia, deixando marcas por onde seus dentes passavam e instigando o outro mamilo com seus dedos.

Mudou sua atenção para o outro seio e agora apoiava seu corpo com o braço esquerdo, levando sua mão direita em direção à barriga da rosada, passando os dedos no baixo-ventre da garota. Enquanto beijava um dos seios com vontade, continuou a levar sua mão até onde mais estava curiosa para _conhecer_. Pressionou seus dedos com força em toda a região e em seguida subiu para um ponto que sabia ser sensível, dando atenção ali com o dedo médio. A loira começou a passar levemente o dedo, provocando a garota abaixo de si, que tinha a respiração irregular e ainda segurava os cabelos loiros com uma mão. Moveu o dedo de maneira circular quando sentiu o clitóris pulsar contra sua pele, clamando por atenção. Aumentou o ritmo do dedo e de repente parou, fazendo Sakura abrir os olhos para protestar, mas recebeu uma chupada mais forte em seu seio ainda estimulado e depois um beijo casto em seus lábios. Ino começou a abaixar o corpo entre as pernas dela e abrir as mesmas rapidamente, arranhando toda a extensão das coxas da garota no processo. Sakura apoiou seu corpo nos cotovelos para ter uma visão privilegiada do que estava prestes a acontecer. Sua respiração estava rápida, na verdade estava quase ofegando, tanto por anseio por aquilo, e por receio.

\- Relaxe. – Ino a acalmou olhando em seus olhos e sorrindo de canto, logo em seguida abaixando a cabeça e abrindo a rosada com os dedos, enquanto admirava a parte antes desconhecida de sua amiga. Passou sua língua pelo clitóris e depois por toda a extensão. Tinha um gosto doce, e ela gostou daquilo. Voltou com a língua para o ponto mais sensível e se concentrou ali, arrancando gemidos inebriados de prazer da garganta ofegante. – Você tá tão molhada, Sakura. Acho que... – Ela mesma se interrompeu, parando com a língua para poder ver a expressão de Sakura. Vendo os olhos confusos da mesma, soltou uma fraca risada e enfiou devagar um dedo na abertura, descobrindo ser apertada. Sakura arfou e levou uma mão até um dos seios, olhando com expectativa para a loira. O dedo ia e voltava devagar, até que mais um foi adicionado e os movimentos se tornaram mais rápidos. Sua língua voltou a pressionar o pequeno ponto e lá fez movimentos circulares. Seus dedos agora entravam na rosada com mais força e velocidade, Sakura apertava seu seio com força e mexia os quadris em direção aos dedos que lhe davam tanto prazer, se esfregando ainda mais na língua de Ino no caminho, e gemendo alto o nome da mesma ao fazer isso. Puxou os cabelos da amiga com força, intensificando os movimentos da mesma ao fazer isso.

\- Ahhh, Ino. Mais... Mais forte, Ino...

A loira obedeceu, apertou uma coxa com força e continuou com as carícias que resultavam em gemidos _tão excitantes, droga_. De repente, um aperto maior em volta de seus dedos chamou mais sua atenção e sentiu o pequeno clitóris se contrair contra sua língua, Sakura soltou um gemido mais alto e rouco e sentiu quando Ino intensificou os movimentos, fazendo com que a sensação potente e prazerosa se alastrasse por todo seu corpo e também por mais tempo. O orgasmo a alcançou como um raio, seus dedos dos pés se retesaram e suas costas arquearam, ficou assim por longos segundos e quando finalmente encostou de volta na cama, saciada, ainda sentia Ino lá embaixo, mas agora tirando seus dedos devagar e lambendo cada gota do líquido que saía.

A loira sorriu satisfeita ao ver o corpo da amiga ofegante e sem forças em cima da cama, com uma fina camada de suor em sua pele. Subiu seu rosto para beijá-la e se surpreendeu quando encontrou no meio do caminho as mãos que antes estimulavam a si mesma e puxavam seus cabelos com tanta vontade. Sakura beijou a amiga sentindo uma necessidade inexplicável, enfiou novamente sua mão nos cabelos compridos e agarrou um punhado, puxando levemente.

\- Sabe, não é justo que você ainda esteja vestida. – ponderou enquanto mordia o pescoço da garota em cima de seu corpo. Ino fechou os olhos, se permitindo desfrutar daquela sensação tão gostosa que crescia dentro de si, e aumentava a cada beijo recebido. A Haruno deslizou sua outra mão pelo corpo da loira, apalpando, descobrindo e sentindo as curvas tão delicadas contra sua pele. Encaixou sua coxa nua entre as pernas compridas da amiga, pressionando toda a extensão de Ino com a mesma. Foi recompensada com gemidos baixos enquanto deslizava sua coxa na área sensível e beijava o fino maxilar, dando leves mordidas. Girou seu corpo e o da loira num movimento rápido, ficando por cima dela como resultado. Sakura encarou os seios fartos se mexerem - ainda sob a curta blusa roxa - por conta do movimento brusco e inesperado. Com os olhos fixos nos azuis, abriu lentamente cada botão, revelando um sutiã preto liso em troca. Sakura sorriu de canto sem perceber, causando, pela primeira vez no dia, rubor nas bochechas de Ino. A garota gemeu quando sentiu mãos invadirem seus seios por baixo do sutiã e apertando-a com força, seguido por dedos roçando seus mamilos, a estimulando de maneira simples e _por Kami, bastante efetiva_. Soltou um gritinho quando Sakura arrancou a peça rapidamente e mordeu seu pescoço, passando a língua por cima da pele agora vermelha. Ela descia a língua devagar, provocando e excitando a loira cada vez mais, até que por fim chegou onde desejava. Sua língua encontrou o mamilo esquerdo e passava apenas a ponta da mesma sobre ele, enquanto uma mão ia de encontro até a calcinha de Ino. Enfiou a mão por dentro dela com dificuldade, já que a saia roxa ainda estava lá e _Nossa, como ela está quente_. Sentiu Ino se retorcer embaixo de seu corpo e como resposta abocanhou de uma vez o seio esquerdo, segurando com uma mão e passando a língua em volta do mamilo rosado, dando leves mordidas de vez em quando. Ino parecia gostar muito de quando ela usava os dentes, então os passou pela carne macia, recebendo um puxão inesperado em seus cabelos. Seus dedos agora apenas pressionavam o ponto sensível da amiga, causando gemidos incontroláveis na garganta de Yamanaka, que parecia estar ansiosa pelos carinhos que recebia da amiga, já que apertava o lençol da cama com força - Agora _eu_ vou te ajudar, porquinha.

Ao dizer isso, ficou de joelhos na cama e fez Ino sentar, saindo da mesma em seguida e enquanto puxava o corpo da loira mais para a borda. Puxou a saia roxa que tanto a atrapalhou de uma vez, se deparando com uma calcinha já molhada. Sorriu ao ver o que suas carícias estavam causando. Se agachou lentamente e se enfiou entre as pernas. Segurando nas coxas grossas e macias com força, passou a língua avidamente por toda a extensão ainda sobre a calcinha, Ino gemeu e jogou a cabeça para trás. A Haruno tirou agora a última peça de roupa que estava no seu caminho, jogando em algum canto do quarto. Empurrou o corpo de Ino um pouco para trás, fazendo-a se inclinar e olhá-la em questionamento, a rosada apenas sorriu e colocou uma das pernas por cima de seu ombro, empurrando a outra para poder ter uma visão melhor do lugar que ansiava tanto conhecer. Mordeu seu próprio lábio inferior sem perceber, e sem pensar duas vezes, passou a língua ansiosamente por toda a entrada molhada até o começo do sexo. Apertou sua língua ali quando sentiu uma mão de Ino indo de encontro aos seus cabelos e segurando-os com força. Voltou a lambê-la, dessa vez mais para baixo, enfiando e retirando a língua da entrada que considerou apertada. Sentia a carne macia de Ino ficar cada vez mais molhada e não era apenas sua saliva que estava ali. O corpo da loira estremecia de prazer e se mexia de encontro à língua que tanto a estimulava, e de repente sentiu dedos dentro de si. Entrando com curiosidade e devagar, desfrutavam do aperto inconsciente que as paredes macias faziam em volta. Sem se demorar com a delicadeza, começou a enfiá-los mais rapidamente e de forma intensa, mordeu a coxa que estava sobre seu ombro com força, vendo em seguida a marca de seus dentes fincada na pele clara.

\- _Kuso_ , forte, mais forte... AHH, Sakura... Mais... – Ino falava palavras desconexas e seus gemidos interromperam a própria voz quando a rosada voltou com a língua até o clitóris inchado. Primeiro pressionou a língua ali, e depois voltou a fazer movimentos intensos e circulares contra o ponto sensível, acelerando os dedos que entravam e saíam mais rápido da abertura da loira. A mão que segurava a coxa agora descia em direção à nádega farta, apertando com força. Certamente ficaria marca. _Mais uma_ marca naquele corpo.

\- Sakura, eu vou... Estou quase... – Via o corpo suado se retorcer cada vez mais sob seus toques, e num movimento mais forte de sua língua, pôde sentir a entrada de Ino se fechar fortemente contra seus dois dedos. – AHHH – Retirou-os rapidamente e agora suas duas mãos seguravam Ino pelas nádegas e a levantavam, fazendo sua língua entrar mais profundamente na feminilidade que agora preenchiam toda a entrada apertada. Sentia seus cabelos sendo puxados com tanta força que com certeza vários fios foram arrancados dali, mas não se importava. Isso até... A excitava ainda mais. O líquido doce que entrava lentamente em sua boca era doce e ela apreciou o sabor, e continuou lambendo o interior da amiga por alguns segundos mesmo depois do corpo delgado ficar claramente sem forças. Deu um beijo carinhoso ali e ergueu o rosto, colocando as pernas de volta sobre a cama. Subiu seu olhar para a amiga que agora desabava deitada na cama, de olhos fechados e com a respiração arfada. Suas bochechas estavam coradas e seus braços jogados quase sem vida ao lado de seu corpo suado e marcado com roxos, por dentes e unhas.

Sakura sorriu e subiu novamente sobre o corpo exausto. Ino abriu os olhos sofregamente, cerrando-os um pouco quando a forte luz do sol entrou nas íris azuis a incomodando após ter fechado os mesmos com força quando atingira seu orgasmo.

\- Kami, testuda, ainda quer mais? – perguntou zombeteira quando sentiu os lábios da amiga voltarem até seu pescoço.

\- Vamos nos ajudar juntas agora, certo? – Sakura respondeu, deixando a loira confusa por um momento. Percebendo, a rosada apenas sorriu e inclinou um pouco o corpo de Ino para a direita, levantando a perna esquerda em seguida e encaixando seu corpo no vão. Sentou sobre a coxa da amiga, dobrando os joelhos ao fazer isso, e a fitou. Ela agora olhava atenta aos seus movimentos e parecia um tanto quanto ansiosa por aquilo quando percebeu as intenções de Sakura. – Quero te sentir assim. – Disse quando levou sua feminilidade em direção da amiga, colando as duas. Ino fechou os olhos com força, abrindo-os em seguida. Não queria perder nada, nenhum movimento, nenhuma flexão de músculo, nenhuma gota de suor escorrendo pelo tronco da amiga. E, por Kami, não perderia nada!

Sakura começou a se movimentar lentamente, segurando a perna levantada com as duas mãos e sentindo ficar ainda mais molhada quando a lubrificação de Ino aumentou. Ambas gemiam alto e sem pudor, e sentiu os quadris da loira se movimentarem contra os seus, implorando por mais. A Haruno apenas aumentou o ritmo de seu vai e vem contra o clitóris da amiga, apertando-a mais com o peso de seu corpo, e intensificando o contato das feminilidades. Mordeu com força a perna que estava ao alcance de sua boca, ainda se movimentando rápido e forte sobre ela enquanto Ino rebolava abaixo de si. _Kami, como isso pode ser tão bom?_ Sentia seu próprio centro se contrair quando os sons dos corpos se encontrando ficavam mais altos. A luz do sol agora cobria o corpo das duas, revelando as finas linhas de suor que escorriam por sobre a pele de ambos os corpos. Ino levou uma mão até a coxa de Sakura e fincou suas unhas ali, apertando forte a pele, tentando trazê-la para ainda mais perto de seu corpo, se isso fosse possível. _Não pare, não pare, não pare!_ Os gemidos preenchiam o quarto cada vez mais, e as duas não ligavam. Não se importavam se alguém estava ouvindo, ou vendo, ou até mesmo julgando. Precisavam uma da outra naquele momento e nada mais importava.

\- Sakura, aaah, Kami, mais forte! – Ino exigia ansiosa pelo ápice. Os movimentos dos quadris de Sakura se tornaram mais rápidos e desesperados, fazendo Ino arquear as costas ao ter seu segundo orgasmo, com ainda mais força do que o primeiro. Sakura a alcançou em seguida, se movendo mais intensamente. Os corpos se retorciam um no outro, os líquidos se misturavam e aos poucos pararam de se mexer. A rosada caiu deitada ao lado da amiga, ambas com os olhos fechados, exaustas de todo o _exercício_ realizado.

Uma mão de Ino tocou carinhosamente o rosto de Sakura, fazendo-a abrir os olhos preguiçosamente e sorrir ao ver o rosto cansado da loira. Se beijaram mais uma vez, dessa vez devagar, uma sentindo o gosto da outra. Era bom, afinal.

\- Eu não sabia que você já havia se deitado com mulheres, testuda. – Ino disse fazendo Sakura franzir as sobrancelhas em confusão.

\- O que quer dizer? Você foi a primeira. – respondeu prontamente, fazendo Ino abrir um pouco mais os olhos, chocada com a resposta.

\- Como sabia o que fazer? E essa última parte foi bem...

\- Eu fiz o que você fez em mim... E também o que Sasuke-kun costuma fazer comigo. E sobre a última parte... Eu só... Achei que seria, hm, _interessante_ te sentir por completo.

\- Kami, devo agradecer ao rabugento do Uchiha então? – perguntou debochada, fazendo Sakura enrubescer – Ainda está com vergonha, depois de tudo isso? Depois de hoje, testuda, não pode ter vergonha de mais nada perto de mim.

\- Eu sei, droga, Sasuke reclama disso o tempo todo também, mas não consigo me conter. – respondeu fechando os olhos novamente. – Mas e você? Devo agradecer ao Sai por tudo isso? Não é possível que ele tenha aprendido sobre essas coisas naqueles livros dele. – exclamou tão normalmente que fez a loira rir. _Você nunca vai mudar, não é, testuda?_

Sentiu as mãos de Ino puxarem seu corpo para mais perto e seus lábios depositarem um beijo casto em sua testa, alisando seu cabelo com carinho em seguida. O sono estava a puxando cada vez mais forte para um descanso tranquilo e pleno.

\- Você realmente floresceu em uma bela flor. – Foi a última coisa que a voz suave disse antes de adormecer - também estava cansada, afinal. Sakura sorriu ao ouvir essa frase, feliz com a confissão da amiga. Derramou uma lágrima, emocionada com o significado que _aquelas_ palavras continham. Por fim, fechou seus olhos suavemente, se entregando ao sono.


End file.
